He's My Dad's Best Friend
by Mamma Russia
Summary: It's complicated for 18-year-old Bella right now, you know, exams, graduation, friends and most importantly, falling in love...with her dad's best friend. CxB. Written by my friend, Chelsea. Only editting done by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this ISN'T mine, my friend Chelsea has been writing and can;t make an account at the moment(cause she can't be bothered) so she asked me to put it on my profile, and since i love her I did so.**

**Title: He's My Dad's Best Friend**

**Summery: It's complicated for 18-year-old Bella right now, you know, exams, graduation, friends, and most importantly, falling in love...with her dad's best friend. CxB**

**Pairing: CarlisleXBella(Oh Yeah!)**

**By Chelsea S**

**Editing(sort of) by Caitlin C**

**xxxxxxxxx**

BPOV

Another night sitting on the couch trying to do my homework while my dad charlie and his best friend Carlisle were watching the sports channel, I also couldn't pay attention because over the past few months I have started to notice Carlisle more, I don't know what it is about him but every time he walks through the door my heart skips a beat and goes into overload. Everything about him is perfect, his body, his eyes, even his hair.

"Looks like I have been here for almost 4 hours. I better get going," God his voice was even perfect.

"Has it been that long? Time sure does fly when there is a good game on," My dads voice sounded so weak compared to Carlisle's.

He stood up and stretched shown off the muscles on his back a little. I think I let out a quiet gasp as he did this. He said his goodbyes which included a kiss on the hand for me. When his lips touched the back of my hand a bolt electricity shot up my arm. He opened the door and was hit with strong wind and rain. Closing the door he turned around and the front of his white shirt had went a bit see through. He walked over to my dad and sat down again.

"Do you mind if I spend the night on your couch? It's a bit wild out there."

"Sure anytime you need a place to stay, our couch is your couch."

As time ticked on, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Dad suggested I get any earlier night, so I left to go to my room. After an hour or so I heard my dad start snoring, a good sign that he was in deep sleep. I crept down stairs to get a glass of water hoping that Carlisle might still be awake.

"Hello Bella, what are you doing up at this time."

"Umm, well."

God I love when he says my name. I sounds like it was said by an angel. Hang on he asked me a question better answer him before he forgets about it and goes back to sleep.

"I needed to get a glass of water. I am so sorry if I woke you"

"No, no sweetheart I was finding it hard to sleep. I forgot how hard the couch was over here. Do you know if charlie has any spare pillows lying around?"

Sweetheart, he called me sweetheart. PAY ATTENTION! It's just a name, your dad calls you sweetheart. Even that little old lady down the road calls you sweetheart.

"Yea he does just give me two minutes and I will get it for you."

"Thanks I will be right here waiting for you" With that he sat on the couch and winked.

I made my way up to my room to get one of my pillows. I had took all the extra pillows my dad had in the house because I liked to have them all around me it made me feel safe.

"Here this one should do," I said. As I threw the pillow at him, he caught it with one hand and put it where he would place his head.

"Mmmm whose is it? It smells nice," Just wait till he is done with it then it will smell nice.

"It's mine" I said blushing

CPOV

As I got ready to go to my best friend Charlie's house I couldn't help but think about his daughter, Bella. Her long brown hair chocolate eyes and sweet scent of strawberrys. I noticed that she was starting to watch me more when I went over. I was stupid for thinking that she would like someone like me I was 21 and have never been in a lasting relationship. I picked out my favorite white shirt and put it on knowing it was raining outside and the shirt would go see through.

I drew up outside the house only to be a bit disappointed when the rain had stopped. I walked up to the door knocked twice and within a few moments the door swung open and Charlie pulled me in.

"Carlisle have you lost your mind its freezing outside where is your jacket." He walked into the living room shaking his head.

"I was running late and forgot to lift my jacket, but it ain't like you are going to make me sit outside." I was shocked at what I heard next.

"Hey just you listening young man I have made you sit out there before and I can do it again." The things he used to do to me when he would baby-sit me when my parents went out came to mind. Of course he done it as a carry on. He's not that cruel.

We were just getting ready to watch the game when Bella came down stairs with her homework in her arms. She was wearing a tight black top that hugged her body nicely and a pair of black shorts. She sat on the couch and started writing.

About 15 minutes into the game I could feel her eyes roaming over my body and it felt good. Once the game was done I looked at my watch and noticed that 4 hours had passed.

I got up and stretched. I swear I heard a quiet gasp come from behind me. I gave charlie a goodbye handshake and kissed the back of Bella's hand. As soon as my lips touched the soft skin on her hand it was like magic. I opened the door and was hit with rain and wind, this was perfect. My shirt went see through straight away. Ok, it was just a wee bit but my plan was still working. I closed the door and walked over to Charlie, Bella's eyes on my front the whole time.

I asked if I could use his couch for the night and he told me his couch was my couch when I needed it. Half an hour later, Bella was falling asleep and Charlie told her to go to bed.

An hour later, Charlie went to bed. I was lying awake on the couch thinking about Bella when she appeared in the kitchen. I walked up to the door and asked her what she was up at this time for. Then asked her if there was any spare pillows knowing very well that she had them all.

She walked up to her room and came back a few minutes later and threw a pillow at me. As I caught it I was hit with the strong smell of strawberrys. I sat it on the couch and asked Bella whose it was because told her it smells nice.

"It's mine." she said this with a blush creeping slowly onto her cheeks. It was the best blush I had ever seen.

She went back up the stairs and I was left with her pillow and the sweet scent of her.

**I don't know about you, but I think that's a really good first go at story writing. Go Chelsea!**

**Also, I am back for good. So I will be updating A.S.A.P**

**Caitlin x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap two already! Chelsea writes too fast for me...but oh well! Here we go!**

**Chapter two!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

BPOV

When Carlisle gave me my pillow back, it was smelling like him and after time the smell started to fade. On the Friday when I got in from school, I found one of my dad's other friends sitting in the kitchen it was billy black.

"Afternoon bells" Dad said as I walked through the door

"Hey Dad, Billy," Hopefully this meant dad would be going fishing for the weekend and I had the house to myself so I could scoop for more pictures of Carlisle that my dad had. He used to think of Carlisle as a son sometimes.

"Me and billy are going fishing for a week, Will you be ok yourself?" I said yes knowing that he probably had someone coming over on Monday to watch me.

As my dad and billy got their fishing gear ready, I made dinner for us all and then done my homework.

"Well looks like we have everything." Billy had a very deep husky voice that I would be able to pick out if he was in a room full of people and they were all talking.

"Okay, I will be out in a minute." Dad shouted as he walked over to give me a hug and some money for food.

"Carlisle will be here at 9 and will be staying for the whole week while I am away." I knew he had someone coming over I just never knew it would be Carlisle!

"Ok, you have fun and be careful." I waved goodbye as they pulled out of the drive. I looked at the time and saw that I had 2 hours before Carlisle got here.

CPOV

I just sat down when the phone went.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle, it's Charlie"

"Oh hey Charlie, what could I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could stay at my place for the week while I am away fishing with Billy?"

"Sure thing. What do I need to do? Water the plants and feed the fish?" I said with a chuckle knowing that charlie never had fish and every plant he got died within the first week.

"Yea, yea, very funny Carlisle. All you need to do is keep an eye on Bella and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You know what she's like"

YES! YES, YES, YES! A full week in the same house as Bella.

"Yea sounds good. It sounds a lot easier than what I had said." I said trying to stay calm.

"Yea it does. So when do you think you can get over here?"

I had to think. I wanted to go over straight away, but I had to get a bag ready and go for a shower. Then I could go.

"Umm I could make it over for 9. Is that ok?"

"Thats great. I won't be here when you get here but there is a list with emergency numbers on the fridge and I will give Bella some money for food and stuff. Are you sure you will be ok?"

"Yes _dad_. Of course I will charlie I am 21 and live myself, I am sure I could manage some company." He really did sound a bit like he was my father.

**Yeah!! Another chapter in the same hour! =D**

**Caitlin xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again! To be honest, it would have been up sooner but I really need to concentrate on my own stories too. Editing this for Chelsea is hard work you know. (*sigh*)**

**Chelsea and I have exams coming up soon and we really need to study so we might not be as fast as usual. Sorry for that, but we both want to stay in the same English class with the best teacher _ever_.**

**Chelsea says a big thanks for giving the story a chance and reviewing and favouriting(that word doesn't even exist!) and adding alerts and stuff.**

**On with it!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER THREE

BPOV

I had just finished drying my hair when I heard glass smashing from downstairs. Not thinking, I ran for the stairs tripping over my own foot half-way down. Just as I thought I would hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Whoa take it easy Bells. There is glass on the floor in the kitchen and I don't want your blood all over the floor"

As soon as I heard the angelic voice inches away from my ear and smelt the minty fresh breath I relaxed and ducked my head when i felt my cheeks go red.

"Sorry I just forgot that you were coming over."

He stood me up so that I was facing him. His face was so close to mine.

"Well as long as you are ok. Just don't go into the kitchen until I say you can. Understand?"

"Yea, kitchen equals no go zone " I said his arms were still round my waist.

"Yea thats right. Why dont you go pick a film and we snuggle up on the couch and watch it." Did he just say that? I didn't waste anytime before he could tell what was happening I was out of his arms sitting in front of the DVDs looking for a good film.

CPOV

I put on my black shirt which was a real eye catcher or so my mom said.

When I got to Bella's house, she was upstairs drying her hair by the sound of it. I saw a picture of Bella on the kitchen wall and the glass I was holding slipped out my hand. It was her most recent school photo and she looked amazing.

I heard hurried footsteps upstairs then a high pitched scream. I arrived at the stairs just in time to catch Bella before she was lying on the floor.

I told her to take it easy. As I stood her up her face was left inches away from mine. All I had to do was lean...No! Stop thinking about her like that!

I still had my arms around her waist enjoying the heat that flowed from her body.

"Why dont you go pick a film and we snuggle up on the couch and watch it." I can't believe I just said that. Snuggle up on the couch was that the best I could come up with.

Before I could realise what was happening Bella was on the floor beside the DVDs. After I got the kitchen cleared of glass I asked Bella if she wanted anything to eat or drink while she was watching the film.

"No thanks, I'm good"

"Ok so what we watching?" I asked walking over to the couch.

"Dirty dancing" I secretly loved that film

"Ohh I love that film" She turned round with a big smile on her face and walked over to the couch.

"What?" I asked her probably knowing what her response would be.

"I have never known a guy that has loved this film" Just as I thought.

"Well now you do. Why you sitting way up there? I don't bite and if I remember correctly I said we could snuggle" Every time I said it, it sounded better.

"Ok." She crawled along the couch and I pulled her up to my side.

BPOV

I can't believe I was this close to Carlisle...he smelled so nice. I just noticed that he was wearing a black shirt that made him look extra hot. If that was possible.

Half way through the film I felt him shifting. He moved so that he was lying on the couch he patted the space in front of him. I jumped at the chance and lay in the space in front of him. He put his arm over my waist and rested his hand on my stomach to make sure I never fell off. A while later I felt his leg lace through mine.

Sometime after that I fell asleep in the arms of a Greek god.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello! Not talking much just sticking it up.

CHAPTER FOUR

CPOV

As we lay on the couch laced together Bella's breathing became slow and steady and I noticed that she fell asleep. I carefully got the TV remote and switched it off.

The room fell into darkness apart from the moon shining through the window creating a beautiful light on Bella's face. I heard her mumble something then she said my name. Was she dreaming about me? I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

I woke up to find Bella looking at me with her big chocolate eyes. Sometime during the night she had turned round and her arms were pulling me to her.

"Morning" she smiled up at me.

"Morning" I said returning the smile

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Quarter to 9"

"How long have you been awake" she thought about it for a minute

"About an hour, did I creep you out with me watching you" her checks were going red

"No you never. You could never creep me out."

I heard my stomach growl followed by Bella's

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You dont need to make me anything, I will make it." She started to move to get up and I tightened my grip on her.

"You stay here and I will make breakfast"

"Only if you let me make dinner." I couldn't say no to that offer. Whenever Bella made dinner it was like a professional chef had done it.

"Deal"

BPOV

I woke up facing Carlisle. I must have turned around in my sleep I had the best dream about Carlisle last night. I just hope I never spoke in my sleep like normal. I lay in his arms watching him sleep. After a while he started to wake up.

"Morning" I said smiling at him

"Morning" he returned the smile shown his white teeth.

After talking about who would make breakfast, I let him make it as long as he let me make dinner.

Once I was finished my breakfast I went up to have a shower. When I came out my shower I phoned my best friend Alice. I had been telling her all about my crush on Carlisle and I just had to tell her about him staying here for the week and what happened last night. Every now and then little squeals would come from her and then she scolded me for talking to her instead of being with Carlisle.

I went down stairs and found Carlisle out beside the pool in the back garden. I went and sat beside him.

"So you have a nice dream last night?"

Ohh great I must have been talking wonder what he heard.

"Yea I did."

"So what was it about?"

"Ohhh just some guy. Why you ask?"

"Did this guy happen to be called Carlisle?"

"Ermm...Yea."

"Do I know him?"

"Carlisle it was you I was dreaming about."

I had to tell him, he would have found out anyway. After a few minutes he stood up and took of his top leaving him with only his board shorts on. His body was amazing! He had a faint tan and was perfectly toned. He walked over to the side of the pool and jumped in.

Since when does anyone in Forks have a pool? Chelsea's doing, not me.

Caitlin and Chelsea x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chelsea had this ages ago...it was my own business that prevented it from going up quicker...maybe add a little laziness...*is shot***

BPOV

I watched him swim a few laps then decided it was to much to handle and I had to get either in with him or away from him. I decided both would be good, plus if i wanted to go in I had to go get my bikini on. I stood up and started walking over to the door. I felt cold water go over my back as I walked past the pool.

"Hey where you going ?"

I turned round to see that Carlisle was smirking.

"I am going to change into my bikini and then get you back for splashing me with water." I was walking over to the door and saw his reflection in the glass. He was watching me. I went into my room and picked out my best bikini it was sunshine yellow and perfect.

CPOV

Bella went for a shower after breakfast and I decided to go out and sit beside the pool. It wasn't long before Bella came out and sat in the chair beside me. I decided to ask her about her dream last night and she said that it was in fact me she was dreaming about.

I got up took of my top leaving me with only my board shorts on and jumped into the pool. I swam a few laps then noticed Bella was making her way in so I splashed water on her back.

"Hey where you going?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I am going to change into my bikini and then get you back for splashing me with water." I watched her walk into the house then got out of the pool and sat on the chair to wait for her.

A few minutes later Bella came out in a sunshine yellow bikini and walked over to the pool and walked down the stairs till it was up to her waist she tied her hair up then dived into the pool when she came up she had swam half way up the pool. I sat on the edge letting my legs hang in the pool and let out a loud wolf whistle.

"What was that for ?." She looked at me waiting for a response.

"Well you look amazing and that little show you just put on was really good." She just splashed me with water and pulled me in beside her. She tried to swim away knowing that I would get her back for it and I caught her by the waist and spun her round so she was facing me, I took a step closer to her.

"Te ves increíble."(you look amazing.)

BPOV

After i splashed him and pulled him into the pool I tried to swim away knowing he would probably dunk my head under the water or do something else as pay back. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me round so that I was facing him, he took a step closer to me.

"Te ves increíble."(you look amazing.)I have always hated Spanish but when he said that I fell in love with it and even more in love with him. I looked down into the water and saw my red face in the water.

"Bella...... Look at me please." with that Carlisle tilted my chin up and closed the gap between us

I threw my arms around his neck and held his lips to mine deepening the kiss and pouring all my love into it. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine leaving me wanting more.

CPOV

She looked down blushing.

"Bella........... Look at me please." i tilted her chin up and then I couldn't control myself I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held my lips to hers. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella I'm sor......." She pressed her lips to mine and cut me off.

"You don't need to apologize Carlisle that was the best kiss I have ever had." Just then the phone rang and Bella walked in to answer it leaving me to think about what just happened.

**Oh No! Soon I won' need to do ANYTHING! I'm going to be kicked out soon...Chelsea says hi.**

**Caitlin and Chelsea x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm being nice today...yeah!**

BPOV

Did this mean he felt the same way?

I answered the phone and it was Alice asking why I never answered my mobile, she really did get paranoid at the smallest things. I told her I was fine and that I would phone her back later.

I was about to walk back out side when Carlisle stopped me. I looked over his shoulder to see that the rain had started.

"Hows about I start making dinner?" I noticed the time and it was getting late.

"We need to talk"

What does he want to talk about? Was it the kiss? Was he thinking it was a bad idea? I couldn't let him think that! I had to tell him or at least show him how I felt.

"Ok, let's go sit down." I took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Do you like me?" I had to know

"No"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No"

"Am I in your head?"

"No"

"Then why did you kiss me?" What was he playing at.

"Bella I don't like you I love you, you're not pretty you're gorgeous, you're not in my head you are in my heart"

I pulled him into a hug and he then gave me the most powerful and emotional kiss I have ever felt. We fell asleep on the couch again like the night before then I was woke by the smell of food.

"What's all this" He had two plates on the table with some food on them.

"I ordered some dinner, It looked like you were going to be asleep for a while." He walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips, then led me to the table.

"Don't worry I will let you cook dinner tomorrow." He was chuckling while he said this.

"Ok."

After dinner we watched another film. Once it was done I turned to Carlisle.

"So what's happening with us? Are we together?"

"Only if you want to be"

"Hmm...Of course I do!"

"Good. But we will need to kept it quite for a while, You know what this town is like for gossiping."

"Yea." I tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Why don't you go to bed you look tired"

I tried to protest but he won.

"Come with me?" I looked at him pleadingly

"Sure anything can be better than the couch."

CPOV

We went up to her bedroom and she went to get changed and slipped out of my trousers and top and threw them into a pill in the corner of the room. Bella came back in and caught me snooping around her room.

"You looking for something?"

"Not really, why you hiding something for me to find?"

"No" I picked up a bunch of photos lying on her desk and walked back to sit beside her on her bed.

**There! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go. You know the drill.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

BPOV

Carlisle picked up the photos I had sitting on my desk and sat beside me on my bed we were looking through them then I remembered that was were I hid the photos of him and dad.

"Why don't we put these down and go to sleep."

"Come on we are almost done."

He got to the ones of him and my dad and looked at me then smirked.

"Where did you get these?" he was waving the photos in front of me.

"I found them in dads album."

"I think I might have some of you when you were a baby." I looked at him and blushed. He had photos of me as a baby.

"Hmm maybe you should bring them over the next time you are here."

"Yea. Maybe I should"

CPOV

I saw that Bella had pictures of me and Charlie when I was a kid. Then there was one of me, my mom and Charlie.

"Whose the women in the photo? She looks beautiful."

"Thats my mom, her and charlie are really good friends."

" Really? I have never seen her before."

"I thought you would have she is round her all the time."

I told Bella all about the times Charlie went out with my mom and how he would be in her house and she would come to his house.

It was getting near one in the morning we had been talking for hours. I never thought I would be able to talk to someone for this amount of time. We never ran out of anything to say. After a while we went to sleep.

BPOV

I can't believe it! My dad and Carlisle's mom were great friends, it really surprised me that I have never seen her around the house. I decided that I had to talk to Carlisle about "us" what was happening was it going somewhere when would we tell people. I never thought I would get to sleep with all these questions going through my head but next thing I know I wake up to hear Alice and some other woman talking downstairs.

I finish doing my hair as the bedroom door creeks open and Carlisle pops his head in.

"Hey you might want to come down here, Alice is looking at me like she knows something and my mom is kind of catching on and even asked me if I was dating Alice."

"OK lets go. Can't wait to meet your mom."

We made our way down stairs Carlisle had his hand on the small of my back, but Alice and his mom were in the kitchen and luckily couldn't see.

CPOV

When I woke up I got a shower and checked my phone to see that I had 5 missed calls and 2 messages from my mom she was going to be here in less than an hour. I cleaned up the house a bit and then started to make lunch as it was after 12. The door bell rang and before I could reach the door it flew open and Alice, one of Bella's friend's came bouncing in.

"Where's Bella?" God she was jumping up and down with excitement. How did she have so much energy?

"She is still sleeping." I motioned up stairs with my hand.

"Ok, I will just wait for her to wake up." She jumped on to the couch and flicked the T.V on.

I just got the table set when my mom arrived. Then I heard water running up stairs and knew that Bella was awake. After I introduced my mom and Alice we sat talking for a while and I noticed that Alice was looking at me like she knew something and wanted to tell me. I decided to go get Bella.

I warned her about my mom and Alice being over then we made our way down stairs when we were half way down I noticed that I had my hand on Bella's back hopefully if my mom and Alice saw this the would just think I was being a gentleman luckily they were in the kitchen.

After lunch we all sat out at the pool. Bella and Alice were walking around the edge talking while my mom told me she was really here to check up on me and Bella she still treated my like I was 17. I decided to have some fun I walked over to Bella and Alice. I picked Bella up and threw her in to the pool. Then next thing in know I'm being pushed in by my mom and Alice.

"Alice why don't you take my mom up to Bella's room and get bikini's for yourself and come in and join us." I look over at Bella and winked.

"Sure thing Dr C." No matter how many time's me and Bella tried to tell Alice I wasn't a doctor yet, she always called me Dr C.

They walked inside and I swam over to Bella.

"What have you got planed for tonight?" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Well I was just going to stay out her for as long as possible then go make dinner then maybe have an early night. Why?"

"Forget the early night and come for a walk with me." I knew the perfect spot in the park where you could see the stars clearly.

"OK." I lean down and capture her lips with mine.

BPOV

Just as we started kissing we heard Alice shout 'mom alert' and we stopped.

They got in to the pool and we all had a carry on. After a while I went out and sat on the lounger and Alice followed me.

"Bells would you mind if I stayed here for a while? My mom caught Rosalie drinking in my room and kicked me out."

"Sure you can but we will need to talk to Carlisle about the sleeping arrangements as he already has the couch." Alice and I had known Rosalie for ages and she was always getting into some kind of trouble

"Thanks. Why did you never tell me about you two?" She pointed to me and then to Carlisle.

"Can we not talk about that the now? Not while his mom is here please, I promise we will talk about it tonight."

"Like we used to?"

"Yea I miss those nights." Every Friday night Alice and I would stay with each other just talking mostly about boys and girly stuff.

After we all had dinner, Carlisle's mom went home and me and Carlisle went for a walk. He took me to a spot in the park where you could see the stars clearly. Once we got back it was time to talk to Alice.

**There you go! Enjoy!**


End file.
